One Thousand Tears
by Hay Gurl Hay
Summary: Anthology. SasuSaku. 01. Because he would find some way to screw things up.


**Title:** Different**  
>Summary:<strong> Because he would find some way to screw things up.**  
>Dedication:<strong> Black and white skinny jeans. Kind that Hayley Williams wore at Warped.**  
>Notes:<strong> Internet's not working. Thus, this shitty one-shot was born.

**One**

Sakura was different.

Even a nine-year-old Sasuke could see that.

Not only did she have pink hair and emerald eyes, but also she never jumped at the chance to play with him during recess.

No, she'd much rather sit in the sand pit and play by herself.

**Two**

They were eleven when they spoke to each other for the first time.

It was only third period and Sasuke couldn't wait to get out of there.

Him and Sakura sat next to each other in class.

"Sasuke?"

Said boy looked up from his paper and glanced towards his left at the weird girl with the really bright pink hair and the really bright personality. He quirked a perfectly shaped brow.

"Do you have a pen?"

His brother Itachi later questioned him on why he had such a dorky grin plastered on his face when he got home.

**Three**

They were thirteen when they had their first conversation together.

Sasuke and Sakura were assigned to do a school project together.

"So," The pinkette drawled slowly as she flicked her pen—

He noticed she had a thing for pens.

—lazily across the blank piece of paper. Soon, large circles and squiggles began to appear all over the piece. "whatcha wanna do for the project?"

"Rainforest?"

She seemed to mull this over in her head before blowing a bubble with her gum. She nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

_Pop_!

**Four**

They were sixteen and friends when he realized that he wanted to be more then that.

"So Rijou asked me out today."

Sasuke glanced across the table to his best friend that was sitting on the other side of the small circular table. He looked back down at the book in front of him with disinterest. Suddenly, he didn't feel like reading the text so much.

"What did you say?"

"No of course. That guy's an asshole." She laughed at that. "Besides, he just wanted to get in my pants."

Unbeknownst to Sakura, her best friends knuckles were white as he gripped the book harshly.

**Five**

They were seventeen when they had their first kiss.

Sakura was laughing while Sasuke was chuckling. He was watching her from the corner of his eye. He had been the whole night.

"I think I'm in love with Murdock. Especially when he tested the helicopters rotors and sang, 'you spin me right round baby, right round'. Shit, that was a good movie."

"Yeah," He agreed from beside her as they both walked towards his car. "the A-Team was pretty awesome."

"Awesome?" She scoffed. "That movie was fucking _epic_!"

They were still talking about the movie when he pulled up to her house.

She started climbing out of the car and was halfway to her door when he started walking right beside her.

"You always walk me to my door. How very gentleman-y of you."

"Gentleman-y?" She just grinned up at him.

"That was fun. Your turn to pick the movie next weekend, 'kay?" He nodded as he watched her unlock her door and then turn to him.

"See you Monday, Sasuke!"

Sakura stood up on her tippy toes to give Sasuke a kiss on the cheek like she did every time they said bye. This time however, when she was just about to kiss his cheek, Sasuke turned his head and kissed her on the lips.

To say she was surprised would be the understatement of the century. She gasped into the kiss and Sasuke took this opportunity to deepen the kiss ever so slightly. Then they pulled away from each other.

And he ran because she just stood there.

She never kissed him back.

**Six**

They were still seventeen when Sasuke started to avoid Sakura at all costs.

In the hallways.

In the Library.

Hell, he even asked to change classes.

Sakura was beyond confused and beyond hurt. She thought they were best friends, so what happened?

Oh, right.

That damn kiss.

**Seven**

They were both eighteen when Sakura tried talking to him.

He was at the usual party when his phone went off. He glanced at the screen to see a new text from Sakura and then proceeded to glare at the screen and the name and just the world in general.

'Cause Karma was a bitch.

**New Text Message**  
><strong>From: Sak<br>To: Sauce-gay**

**We need to talk.  
>Now.<strong>

**New Text Message  
>From Sauce-gay<br>To: Sak**

**No and delete my number.**

**New Text Message  
>From: Sak<br>To: Sauce-gay**

**Wtf? **

**New Text Message  
>From: Sauce-gay<br>To: Sak**

**We're not friends therefore, you should not have my number.**

That was the last her heard from her over texts because twenty minutes later, she was at the party.

Standing right in front of him.

"What the fuck was that, Sasuke!" Oh, she looked pissed. Her cheeks were flushed red and her usual wide and bright eyes were turned into narrowed slits as she hissed at him.

"I can't hear you." He tried shouting over the music but that didn't work. So instead, Sakura grabbed his hand and led him to a vacant room upstairs in the house. They could finally hear each other with out trying to lose both of their voices.

"Why did you drag me u-" She cut him off with an enraged tone of voice.

"Why the fuck did you suddenly start ignoring me last year?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't already know." He glared at her.

She looked confused before it dawned on her. "The kiss? You've been ignoring me because of that little fucking kiss?"

"It wasn't a _little fucking kiss_. Do you know how hard it was to do that? And to have you reject me just like that!"

"Reject? I never rejected you."

"Yeah, okay. I remember clearly that you did. You never said anything and you never kissed me back. Good enough rejection for me."

"I never kissed you back because it surprised me and by the time I was going to say something, _you fucking ran away and never spoke to me again_!"

Sasuke opened his mouth and closed it several times. "Well, I'm over it. But I don't want to be friends anymore."

Sakura looked at him confused. "What are you saying?"

"This is me," He said as he opened the door and started walking out, "saying bye." Without even a backwards glance he slammed the door shut and left. Left the party and went home because he sure as hell didn't want to see her face again for the rest of the night.

**Eight**

She's nineteen and he's eighteen when she says goodbye.

"Congratulations to the graduating class of 2012!" The principle spoke over the microphone.

The seniors were currently at the Graduation Ceremony. Some were getting up and hugging their sons and daughters. Others were still sitting and were trying to accept the fact that high school was over.

Sasuke had only caught a glimpse of her when she had walked up on stage to grab her diploma and walk off. That was it.

And he was trying to tell himself that he was _not _looking for her in the crowd. What he didn't know was that she was already gone.

It was only later that night when he received a text that he realized something.

**New Text Message  
>From: Pinky<br>To: Asshole**

**You got your wish. I'm leaving for America tomorrow. You won't have to see me anymore.**

He still loved her.

**Nine**

They're still nineteen and eighteen when he lost her.

He raced over to her house the next morning only to discover that she left a half an hour ago for the airport.

When he got there, she had already boarded the plane and was about to take off.

**New Text Message  
>From: Asshole<br>To: Pinky**

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, come back.**

**New Text Message  
>From: Pinky<br>To: Asshole**

**Sorry doesn't cut it anymore. Oh, and Sasuke? If you would've stayed and not have run, you would've found out that I wasn't going to reject you. In fact, I loved you.**

And then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Okay. The ending sucked major fish bawlz.


End file.
